The Best fight ever
by Dylancool890
Summary: This is a awesome story inside


**Jimmy:** Hello out there CBUB-ers, I'm the crushed body of the animated Jimmy Olsen

 **Fanboys:** HOORAY! DIE JIMMY DIE!

 **Jimmy:** Huh? What?

 **Mechazawa:** And I'm Mechazawa. Didn't you know it's a special day in Khazhan Areana?

 **Jimmy:** It is?

 **Mechazawa:** Yes, since we're all aware of the power of fandom, hell it made Batman able to somewhat standup against Dr. Doom, today is fan appreciation day. So here with us filling half the arena is a quarter million Fanboys and the other half we have a quarter million Otaku!

 **Jimmy:** Wow great, but what's that odour?

 **Mechazawa:** Well my friend, that's the combination of two distinct but equally putrid nerd funk mixing together.

 **Jimmy:** Good god! Can we turn on the AC and vent this place out?

 **Mechzawa:** Well you know our opinions on this fight, let's get some of yours!

 **YOUR OPINIONS**

 **What YOU thought about the match:**

 ** **WriterBoy**** **Writes:**

The comic Titans? Geez, talk about a lopsided fight. Between the alien warrior princess, the Kryptonina clone, the brilliant and nigh-indestrucible robot guy, and oh yeah, the kid who can run faster than light, the Naruto crew has a better chance of winning an Emmy than this fight.

* * *

 ** **The Unconquered Drifter-CH**** **Writes:**

As stated earlier, the Naratu kids are basically just ninjas with energy blasts. The Teen Titans can counter these abilities with general easy. Starfire alone could take down the whole Naratu team; with her years of experiance mastering several alien martial arts (and a few from earth) she can outclass and out manuvere this small group of upstarts in hand to hand combat. Also, I should mention Starfire has her own brand of powerful energy blasts that could rival a kamehameha (Yes, I understand DBZ is not affiliated with Naratu. It's just a comparison.) As I was saying, starfire alone could take Naratu on. The assistance of Superman's clone, a boy trained by the world's greatest detective, an Amazonian, a Cyborg, a shapeshifter, and a boy who can run fater than the speed of light and through time is not necessarily needed, they are really just sweetening the pot.

* * *

 ** **The Guru**** **Writes:**

I pick the Teen Titans cause their OLD and I'm OLD and I like OLD stuff that is inherently OLD and well established... and because certain people get really aggrivated when things are OLD. :)

* * *

 ** **Genma:TheDestroyer**** **Writes:**

That's a misconception right there, though. Most of Genin listed here don't use energy blasts. And they're much more versatile than your average fighter. Even the average ninja in their universe can create clones of themselves (intangible, though more skille ones can create solid ones), and shape-shift (other people, animals, objects, I don't really think there's a limit) Some have a fighting style that allows them to mess with your organs and muscles just by lightly tapping you. Imagine getting flicked on your ear, and having your heart start shutting down. These same people can see in 360 degrees, look through solid objects and illusion, and discern exactly what a person is feeling through body language. There are those who can do mind-control, summon giant creatures (we're talking Godzilla-sized), destroy your nervous system just by manipulating sound, control shadows, control the elements themselves, heal their wounds by speeding up the reaction time of the cells in their bodies, bring back the dead, transfer the mind of someone into the body of another, use their bones as weapons, convert body fat into pure energy,etc, etc. Never let it be said the ninja of he Naruto-verse are typical. :)

* * *

 ** **LJSLarsson**** **Writes:**

He who would be able to win this fight for the Teen Titans is Kid Flash, but all the Flashes in the DCU are stupid. Let's quote Bruce Timm, the nice guy working with Justice League, the animated series: "The Flash... I wish we could kill him off! He's so fast [that], if he was just a little bit smarter, he wouldn't need a Justice League. Anytime anyone fired a gun at him, he could run across town to the police station, pick up a Kevlar vest, come back, and let the bullet bounce off his chest. He's that fast; he could take down Galactus if he wanted to." The Flashes usualy stands and waits for orders, or take down one opponent, stand some minutes and smiles, and then gets hit by a flying truck or something. Kid Flash is no problem for the Naruto-team. With Kid Flash gone, and don't see any reasons that the Naruto-team won't win. Naruto isn't a badwritten manga that deserves to lose. Naruto is really good. We don't need to vote for the Teen Titans because we think it's absurd and unfair with mangacharacters that can blow up planets (I don't think Akira Toriyama understands how big a planet is). Sure, Superboy is superstrong, but people with other superpowers than superstrenght can take down a superhero with superstrength, with a little tactics. And every member in the Naruto-team have at least twenty supe... ninja skills each (except Choji... he's lame). I like pie.

* * *

 ** **Tyler Durden**** **Writes:**

I don't who hell those Naruto guys are,but The Teen Titans,the Teen Titans I know and love( ones from the new cartoon)will easily some those anime losers. Let's see: -Robin is an excellent leader,trained by the best(Batman),and he always has a kooky Bat-whatever gadget in his Batbelt. -Raven has the power of the netherworld on her side,can just turn the Naruto guys into tiny cockroaches with her magic,and is a goth girl(if there's anyone that knows how to fight,it's a goth). -Cyborg is a mechanical genius(he built all of the TTs vehicles all by himself)asnd can just blast the Naruto guys with his cannons. -Starfire can just turn the Naruto guys into cinders with her energy blasts,or annoy them with hewr highly pitched voice of hers. -Beast Boy can just turn into a Tyrannosaur Rex and EAT THEM. Besides using WWWF Grudge Match's trademark "seeing-their-fighting-chances-by-checking-past-roles",let's see what they can bring to the table: -Robin(Scott Menville)is also Sam Gamgee from the"Lord of the Rings:Fellowship of the Ring"videogame,so he can chop the Naruto guys in half with Sting;and a soldier in both the direct-to-video movier"Creepy Freaks"and the videogame"Metal Gear Solid:The Twin Snakes",so he can just gun dthem down. -Beast Boy(Greg Cipes)is also oner of Astro Boy's friend from the new series,so he can call-in Astro to whoop the Naruto guys. -Cyborg(Khary Payton)was one of the Creepy Freaks,so he can just gross out the Naruto guys;one of Dracula's enemies in"Dracula II:Ascencion",so he can stake all the Naruto guys,and one of the guys from the"Chronicles of Riddick"videogames,so he can call-in Riddick to waste the Naruto guys(and Riddick can kill ANYONE). -Starfire(Hynden Walch)is also one of the girls from"Groundhog Day",so she can trap the Naruto guys in a time loop;Al C pone's daughter in the new"Untouchables"series,so she call use the Mob to kill the Naruto guys and Penny Sanchez from"Chalk Zone",so she can use The Magic Chalk to draw an anvil thast would fall over the Naruto guys. -Raven(Tara Strong/Charendoff)was,like,in a MILLION cartroon that could kick the Naruto guy's asses. So the Naruto guys(whoever they are)are screwed. HIT IT! When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!) From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!) When there's evil on the attack You can rest knowing they got your back 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol TEEN TITANS, GO! TEEN TITANS, GO! With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!) Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!) They got the bad guys on the run They never stop until the job gets done 'Cause when the world is losing all control TEEN TITANS, GO! TEEN TITANS, GO! If your heart is black, you better watch out You cannot escape the team When they catch you, there won't be any doubt You've been beaten by the teens beaten by the teens T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO! T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO! T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO! T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!

* * *

 ** **Squeed**** **Writes:**

The only reason the Titans are winning this one is by popularity. Most of the people looked at the picture and voted for the one that had a girl in a bikini. Half the opinions on this fight have Naruto spelled wrong, for Christ's sake! Most of the people on the Titan's team could be handeld easily. For example: Robin: Easily taken down by ANYONE. Some punk kid with a cape and an expanding metal pipe wont last three seconds against a real ninja. Superboy: As far as I know, Kent's clone is still weak against fire, so Sasuke could waste him with that little flamethrower trick of his. Kid Flash: Definately the toughest one, but if bandage-face(name?) from hiding in sound could touch him when he comes in for attack, he'd be puking his guts out and totally defenseless. Wonder Girl: Rock Lee can almost match her in speed and strength, and definately outclasses her in style and technique. Beast Boy: Can't that cat-kid do the same thing with Scarecrow? If not, most of the ninjas can do the whole shape-change tech too. Cyborg: Another tough one, but if Naruto could make enough copies of himself to wear out Cy's power cell, it would be over. Starfire: Whatever ninja remain could gang up on her and take her down. All in all, an easy win for the Ninja Team.

* * *

 ** **The (No Longer) Unpublished Soldier**** **Writes:**

The Teens unleash their H.P.S.W.S.P.W.P.H.D.G.M.I.S.A.T.S.A.T.S.T.I.J. (High-Pitched, Squeaky, Worst Since Pee-Wee's Play House Dear God Make It Stop American Theme Song That's Sometimes in Japanese) And Naruto (whoever the hell they are) bleed to death through the ears.

* * *

 ** **Nick The Critick**** **Writes:**

OH GOODY...its so nice to learn more about anime...ok so lets see who can fight who...we have shadow manipulators like Raven and...well i know nothing of this crappy ass anime that people DARE contend with the likes of the spectacular power of DBZ...anywayy, movgin on we got shadow manipulators (Raven/?), shapeshifters (beast boy/?) super speed (kid flash/AGAIN DAMMIT?) anywho you all have to think why this fight was made...they didn't just make this fight for the fact of making a slaughter...everyone has a character thats pretty much exactly like the other character...but back to destroying any sense of morality these characters display...frist we have the Teen Titans...sadly, one of the few comic characters that hurt me to insult...BUT IMA DO IT ANYWAYS...so lets straighten this out...we have a boy who hid in a man's cave wearing similar tihgts to that of bruce lee's ballet dancer, superman JR, a boy who turns into green animals (which i'm SURE gives so much help when fighting superpowerful alien menace...OH LOOK A GREEN HUMMINGBIRD...I'M DOOMED!), a goth who manipulates shadows (wow...never saw goths and shadows bonding together... way to go in the creative department), Wonder Girl...too easy... ANOTHER ALIEN with powers beyond comprehension ...HONESTLY, now i can sleep better tonight knowing that if Superman, Martian Manhunter, Icon, a Green Lantern, and the whole freakin time traveling crew are occupied... starfire's got my back..hey almost forgot kid flash...then again who wouldn't... with his superspeed and being able to travel faster then light, he can be just as hilariously deaf to orders as Impulse is...or are they they same person..and finally we have cyborg, the "handi-capable" superhero...honestly i think he's cool cuz the only other handicapped superhero i know is (shudders) Daredevil and trust me, that horribly made peice of crap should have gotten taken out long before my greek goddess Electra did.. ANYWHO, what about this new anime that we all have NOT heard about or for the fact even CARED about with yet another difficult name to pronounce cuz no one can actually give an anime name that has something in common with the anime..sure i understand the dragonball part, but are the extra letters really necessary...i mean lots of people don't have a clue what Z or GT stand for...i do, cuz i watch the show religiously..BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING...who cares about all these little kids in ninja suits and who know how to do extraordinary things...THEY DO THE SAME EXACT STUFF THE TITANS DO...but they don't hhave nearly the style the titans present to you...so my vote is for the Titans and i don't mean the popcorn titans that we see on cartoon network i'm talking about the badasses at work who are second best to the Justice League...all memebers are just as trained as the ninjas, if not more...so give the Titans the shadow of the doubt, they know how to get shit done, and with style... TEEN TITANS!

* * *

 ** **Darth Beowulf**** **Writes:**

Naruto's Team will totally kick ass on anyone who tries to push them aside. They've got biological birthline enhancements that are so rare, that their power is nearly undeafeatable. Not to mention that attacks like the rendan, chidori, lotus from characters like Naruto, Sasuke and Rock would demolish anyone in their path (Extreme Lotus is so powerful that Rock Lee is Forbidden to use it and when he does, it nearly kills him. Plus you gotta give points to someone like Naruto who can summon the frikkin huge ass Toad king and go on a total rampage of anything nearby

* * *

 ** **Scooter Pie**** **Writes:**

I'd say the biggest danger to the Teen Titans is getting splattered with whatever the hell Japanese hair gel is in vogue for anime/manga characters when they beat these imported yahoos into the ground. Concise analysis? Not this time. I don't know much about Naruto, but let's face it, they probably take the same form of every other Japanese team. Toss in one soft-spoken, competant warrior, one pervert, one japanese schoolgirl whose panties are seen far too often, one cute fuzzy thing, one "Chosen One" character and one tortured soul and you have the recipe for yet another anime.

* * *

 ** **The Saint**** **Writes:**

In the time it took me to write this sentence, Kid Flash and Superboy stomp them 200 times over...

* * *

 ** **Watcher 25**** **Writes:**

Only a complete moron spells dumb as 'dum' and kryptonite with a 'c.' Everyone disregard judgement's comments, because he's dumber than a rock. Go Titans.

* * *

 ** **Zereul**** **Writes:**

This is gonna be an exelent fight. Team Naruto has the advantge in fighting because they are trained to KILL the TT put idiot bad guys in jail after which tehy break out then the cycle begins agian. Anywho this is why Team Naruto will win 1. Sasuke can instanly kill any one of them with the Chidori(Lightning edge). 2. He can copy every one's movments 3. Naruto gives them the massive advantage in numbers. 4. They have Neji, and Sasuke the two ninja geniuses of the village 5. Lee is the undisputed master of hand to hand combat. With all this the TT don't have a leaf of a chance

* * *

 ** **M.O.B. (-Man of Battle-)**** **Writes:**

I am so sick of the Dragonball Z universe or anything relating to the DZ Universe. I mean come on! They are losers! Because I 've read more of their defeats than victories, Like, The Hulk smashed Krillin, Batman bested Freeza, Nimrod destroyed Super Android 17, and both the Juggernaut and Green Lantern caged and defeated Vegeta! So what does this tell me, it tells me the Teen Titans are going to win!

* * *

 ** **Darth Beowulf**** **Writes:**

Here's a small list of seriously powerful reasons as to why Naruto will win 1. Sasuke and Neji are geniuses of their individual clans: Neither has been defeated by other opponents yet in the series (and it's been going for some time now) 2. Both have bloodlines which give them insane advantages: Sasuke has the Sharingan which can paralyze opponents, copy their moves, hypnotize them, or basically snuff out their existence (his older brother did that once with the Sharingan). Neji has the Bakyugan which allows him through see through anything, gives him 360 field of vision and allows him to see and block all points of power in an opponent, rendering them piddling mortals 3. Sasuke has the Chidori which he can use about five times before wiping out and can destroy anything or kill anyone with each use. also has the power of the Uchiha clan which is the only clan in the series to never be defeated. is a master of scent and tracking: no hiding from him 6. Shikamaru may appear worthless, but two minutes into a battle, he can assess all ways to take his oppponent down as easily as possible 7. Shikamaru can control any shadows, so anyone who casts a shadow is in deep shit 8. Naruto has the ability to be a total ass. That itself is his only real weakness (ramen as well) He has never quit a battle ever 9. Naruto can shadow clone himself a thousand times over: 1 Naruto vs. 1000 Narutos-do the math 10. Naruto has the Rasedan, the only move currentluy powerful enough to take out the Chidori 11. Naruto has the two best teachers: Kakashi and that funky perv who is one of the three legendary ninjas. Both are admired as geniuses, if not space cases 12. Rock Lee is faster than any other opponent with weights strapped to his appendages. Without them, you stand no chance against his speed 13. His extreme lotus is so powerful, that it is forbidden-he has used it only twice and nearly killed himself both times. No chance for the Teen Titans

* * *

 ** **The Great Gumbo**** **Writes:**

Inregard to Dark Beowolf's earlier post. 1. Robin's pretty smart himself albeit not undefeatable 2. Does it copy all moves period or is it relient on copying chi energy based moves and attacks? How does the hypnotizing work? Is will power involved, can it affect large numbers of people? 3. Exactly what is the most powerful thing the Chidori has destroyed before? 4. Might get defeated in this match up 5. Getting dumped in front of each other, no hiding going on. 6. Battle probably won't last two minutes no matter which way it goes. 7. This could be a problem; especially if the shadows have the same powers, it would mean the titans are fighting themselves and Naruto, most definately if this is comic style. 8. Whether he gives up or not depends on his power level to make it a factor. 9. Thats a decent ability; making a thousand clones, how long does it take? 10. I thought the chidori could destroy anything? But it can't destroy the rosedran? How powerful is it specifically? 11. They've had good training and so has Robin. 12. Rock Lee can move faster than sight with multi-ton weights strapped on, thats like what somewhere between a the speed of sound and a couple thousand miles per hour? Not very definative and no reason to think he can even begin to compare to a guy whose thousands of times faster than that. 13. how powerful is it specifically and its basically a one shot attack that he better hope works or he's out of the game. Kid Flash at or around light speed can take this on his own. Really its pretty much kid flash and Superboy that make this a fight, comic style the titans get pounded but intelligent style Kid Flash takes out Naruto in the firs mili-second.

* * *

 ** **The Great Gumbo**** **Writes:**

I'm pretty sure Kid Flash can fight as fast as he runs. That site listed it at destroying a cliff side level; presuming we don't have anything else to go on that could mean trouble for the Titans, not counting K. Flash. Superboy's aura lets both chi and fire pass through it. I don't know for sure but I don't think the other bricks are tough enough to take that kind of damage well or fast enough to avoid getting hit with it. In general the Ninja's seem weaker; they use sand, dirt and water to trap each other, they use wind to blow aside attacks and fire to damage each other. Their most powerful move is at cliff level destroying and thats only going to be usuable for four times and then they are dead tired. Where they kill in this match is variety of abilities and speed in general, like I said before if it weren't for Kid Flash the ninja's would have this in the bag. 


End file.
